Revolutionary Fit Girl Utena
by gorgeousshutin
Summary: How one fit teenage girl smashes the delusions of various unhealthy people at fat-logic-plagued Ohtori Academy.WARNING: Parody fic with trigger-y elements including but not limited to fat logic, eating disorders, body image, misogyny, misandry etc so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Revolutionary Fit Girl Utena**

How one fit teenage girl smashes the delusions of various unhealthy people at fat-logic-plagued Ohtori Academy.

**Warning:** This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to **fat logic**, **eating disorders**, **body image**, **misogyny**, **misandry** etc so **read at your own risk**.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Episode One: The Rose Booty **  
Girl Jock Utena owes her slim build to healthy eating and playing basketball. So of course her ignorant teacher has to constantly hassle her for being 'anorexic' ("You're a GIRL! Why do you look so BOYISHLY thin?!"). Worlds then collide as Utena gets assigned the same dorm with Anthy, a young BBW as bothered by Utena's consumption of plain oatmeal as our heroine is by the other's taste for cronut burger.

**Episode Two: For Whom the BBW Purges**  
Utena's best friend, Wakaba, gets the love smackdown from Student Council muscle jock Saionji for being too flat-chested (despite her only being 14). Saionji, currently dating Anthy, also disses his main squeeze by demanding her wear longer skirts to cover those 'generous thighs'. Saionji's insensitive wording had the effect of driving Anthy – a big eater always 'too depressed' to exercise – into purging fits. Bothered by the smell now constantly fouling up their shared bathroom, Utena takes it upon herself to 'free' Anthy from the bad relationship . . . by way of publicly exposing the jock's steroid use and subsequent testicular-shrinkage.

**Episode Three: The Buffet at the Ball**  
Nanami, the vertically challenged younger sister of Student Council metrosexual Touga, has always been jealous of the bootilicious Anthy's popularity among the boys. Coming from money, she invites Anthy and her new best friend Utena over to a buffet ball - one with just the kinds of fatty, high-sugared dishes that she knows would prompt any food addict (which Anthy obviously is) to binge uncontrollably to embarrassing effects. Un-tempted, Utena saves Anthy by pulling off the tablecloth – with all the food still on it. She then pacifies the angry/hungry attendees by launching into a passionate speech about the dangers of excessive sugar/fat/salt consumption, thus impressing the weight-conscious Touga.

**Episode Four: "The Sunny Side Up - Prelude"**  
Miki, Student Council waif wonder, falls for Anthy after getting a taste of her self-made specialty: sunny side up on deep-fried butter("How . . . this buttery taste is just like I remember from when my twin sister and I played kitchen together with a block of butter! How gloriously glossy . . . my shining thing!")

**Episode Five: "The Sunny Side Up - Finale"**  
Utena teaches Anthy to skip the butter and just water boil the egg for healthier eating, thus putting herself in direct conflict with pro-butter Miki.

**Episode Six: Oh No, Nanami is a Fat Shamer **  
The Student Council and Utena learn that Nanami hates Anthy largely because of her curves. Nanami herself then learns that fat shaming a BBW is a sure fire way to get branded as a jealous bitch.

**Episode Seven: Juri's Unfulfilled Stomach**  
Juri, Student Council fashionista and ex chub, hates exercise and survives on tibits of junk food to keep her current weight down ("There's no such thing as being healthily thin.") While disdainful of Anthy's excessive curves, Juri is also intrigued by Utena's slim build. She eventually approaches Utena asking her about how to attain that look. Utena tells her it is from playing basketball and eating right. Juri, who hates sports like she does fiber, lashes out at Utena calling her a liar and an anorexic. Slapfest ensues. Eventually, they both go to compete at the same high fashion model's casting, during which the athletic Utena pwns Juri by striking all the physically demanding high fashion poses that the under-exercising girl could not do. Still refusing to believe that exercise and healthy eating can actually work, Juri now vows to uncover the 'secret' behind Utena's strength and beauty.

**To be Continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolutionary Fit Girl Utena**

How one fit teenage girl smashes the delusions of various unhealthy people at fat-logic-plagued Ohtori Academy.

**Warning:** This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to **fat logic**, **eating disorders**, **body image**, **misogyny**, **misandry** etc so **read at your own risk**.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Episode Eight: The Diet Pill High Trip**  
Anthy spikes the ingredients at Home Economics Class with powder-ized diet pills, thinking it will help everyone lose weight effortlessly. As she spikes in generous portions, everyone in class gets high and sick instead.

**Episode Nine: The Pill said to offer Effortless Beauty**  
Turns out Anthy gets her diet pills from an off-steroids Saionji, obsessed muscle-builder willing do anything to maintain his chiseled bod, except exercising and eating right. As those ill-regulated meds actually contains amphetamine (plus other nifty stuff), Saionji's behavior spirals out of control and is expelled

**Episode Ten: Nanami's Precious Buns**  
Nanami's nostalgia-related fondness for her brother's cherubic bubble butt comes to light, as she loses all self-restraint at seeing him wear the man-tights Anthy bought him for his birthday. All hell breaks lose when she then catches Touga and Utena engaging in bun-minimizing jogging sessions.

**Episode Eleven: The One Who Brings the Downer **  
Being the only fit, athletic kid at school makes Utena desirable to boys and girls both – to the point that her hot poll ranking gradually eclipses pretty boy Touga's. Small-minded, Touga starts spreading ugly rumors about her being (what else?) anorexic. While Utena's excellent basketball playing proves her being healthy to the point of robust, the fact that she is flat-chest-ed from perhaps too much exercise has also come to her schoolmates' attention . . .

**Episode Twelve: For Fitness's Sake, Perhaps**  
At having to confront her own flat-chested-ness, Utena's once infallible self-esteem crumbles - to the point that she takes to considering implants despite knowing it will increase the risk of breast cancer. Already she has taken to pleasure eating and not exercising (too depressed!). While this brings her closer to Anthy (again the most desired girl now that Utena has wilted), it alarms older friends like Wakaba. Meanwhile, Juri's fat logic gradually crumbles under real logic, as she tentatively tries out Utena's eating/exercise suggestions. Having seen improvements in her own physique and well-being, the fashionista goes to Utena thank her. The act inadvertently helps in shattering the fitness advocate's uncertainty, saving her from depression and revitalizing her person. Meanwhile, Touga's malicious lies gets him branded as a petty man-bitch - one who's too tacky to maintain 'hot' status. Crushed, the thin-skinned boy stops coming to classes and becomes a shut in.

**Episode Thirteen: Pot of Luck**  
The (fairly chunky) Acting Chairman devours an entire pot luck supper all by himself, all the while talking creepily to a large poster of Dios – the first waif boy to gain supermodel status, prior to abruptly disappearing off the fashion scene some years ago . . .

**To be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to fat logic, eating disorders, body image, misogyny, misandry etc so read at your own risk.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Note:** It's a bit short, but the demand for update is surpriingly great. So here goes . . .

**Episode Fourteen: The Boys against Fat Rolls**

Online buddies going by the usernames of "Mikage" and "Mamiya" has hacked the school forum, such that random pages redirects to their thinspiration website: Fat Rolls Suck. Meanwhile Utena meets Anthy's brother Akio, Ohtori's hot Bear of an Acting Chairman, whose homemade desserts are good enough to make even a fitness-conscious girl like her succumb to the temptation of overindulging. Kanae, Akio's slender fiancée, finds herself bothered by her man's ever-increasing waistline. Having stumbled across Fat Rolls Suck, and interacting with Mikage online, she gets convinced that the only way to get Akio back in shape is for her to "motivate" him by submitting selfpics to the thinspo site . . . . Unbeknown to everyone else, Akio harbors feeder tendencies, and is the one responsible for Anthy's current BBW status.

**Episode Fifteen: The Fridge Locked by Kozue**

Triggered by the addictive taste of the Cronut Burger he tried at Anthy's dorm, Miki's craving for greasy junk food spirals out of control. While not quite getting fat, the processed stuff has given him a bad case of the face puff - to the point that he no longer resembles his twin sister Kozue. Embarrassed on his behalf, Kozue tries unsuccessfully to get her brother to exercise moderation, before having to message Mikage for advice. The thinspo guru urges her to go on a week-long liquid diet before posting bikini pics to his site: this is to be used as thinspiration for her now Leo Dicaprio-ish brother. When she faints publicly during recess on the third day, it is up to Utena to fitspire some sense back in both twins.

**Episode Sixteen: Nanami's Curves (inspired by FC-Punk's fanfic of the same name)**

Nanami tries upping her bra size by eating more –- a lot more. She ends up upping her waist size instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to fat logic, eating disorders, body image, misogyny, misandry etc so read at your own risk.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Episode Seventeen: Diet of Death**

Shiori, Juri's long time rival, lives by the motto "Be healthily thin, and you'll always be 'in'." Her idea of 'healthily thin', however, involves the I-eat-nothing-except-a-block-of-cheese-whenever-I-feel-faint diet she found somewhere online. Crumbled by how Juri's waist/hip ratio has become lower than hers post-active-lifestyle, Shiori turns to Mikage's thinspo site for solution. There, she is to discover this revolutionary practice by the name of Breatharianism – the attempt to live exclusively on light and air . . .

**Episode Eighteen: Mitsuru's Get Cut Plans**

Mistsuru, Nanami's 9 yr old errand boy, attempts to get the trendy adonis belt to impress during swim class. Turning to Mikage's trusty site, he learns how anyone will get the desirable v cut when under 7 percent body fat. It is again up to Utena to teach the importance of healthy fitness to the misled child.

**Episode Nineteen: The Onion Diet**

Wakaba's old friend Tatsuya reveals how he once overcame childhood obesity by replacing all carbs with onions. Wakaba, however, decides that diet pills that offer instant results are more her thing.

**Episode Twenty: Wakaba will Eat Leaves Gladly**

Turns out that Wakaba is getting her diet pills from Saionji, who has been surviving as a paid correspondence at Mikage's site. The high trips she gets from the nifty stuff causes her to humiliate herself by doing unthinkably strange things in public. Eventually, she gets saved by Utena slapping some sense back into.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to fat logic, eating disorders, body image, misogyny, misandry etc so read at your own risk.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Episode Twenty-One: Troublesome Implants**  
Keiko, Nanami's under-endowed sidekick, steals money off the rich brat to try and get breasts implants. Discovering the theft, Nanami reports Keiko to school authorities, causing her to get kicked off all the clubs. Hitting rock bottom, she then gets in a fight with Utena when the latter approaches her preaching the risks involved in surgical augmentations.

**Episode Twenty-Two: Nemuro Who?**  
Turns out "Mikage's" real identity is Nemuro, who used to be a fashion journalist famous for his snarking on out-of-shape models. His career got killed when his cruel comment on model Tokiko C's cankles send the latter down the path of anorexia, and the biz against him. Ostracized by the fashion industry, Nemuro turned into an unemployed shut-in. Then, one day, he found in his email a selfie of this perfectly-proportioned boy waif. The boy called himself "Mamiya", claiming to be a student of Ohtori Academy. Even though they've never met in real life, the two worked together to build the thinspo website "Fat Rolls Suck". Nemuro is now counting on the site becoming popular so he can re-entering legit entertainment journalism.

**Episode Twenty-Three: Qualifications of a Hottie**  
Mikage messages popular student Utena telling her she could stand to trim her "tree-trunk torso". Utena, confident in her fitness, messages him back telling him to stuff it. Mikage sasses back that his buddy Mamiya has a smaller waist than Utena despite being a boy. Mamiya, however, chooses just that moment to expose "himself" as actually being (surprise!) Anthy, with the "selfie" being a heavily photoshopped pic of herself. Turns out the BBW had been trolling the fat shamer all along, all under the direction of her male!fat activist brother Akio. Thus Fat Rolls Suck goes defunct as Nemuro sinks back into obscurity.

**Episode Twenty-Four: Nanami's Secret Eating (and Purging)**  
Tsuwabuki unwitting reveals the scandalously ridiculous Binge-Purge cycle Nanami has been relying on to keep her weight in check.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: This parody fic has trigger-y elements including but not limited to fat logic, eating disorders, body image, misogyny, misandry etc so read at your own risk.

All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Episode Twenty-Five: Our Abdominal Adipose**  
Husky Akio drives his savvy red mobility scooter around town, the sight of which fascinates Touga into following him all the way back to Ohtori. Meanwhile, elevators ets installed at all those old buildings on campus, thus sparing the already inactive students from having to exert energy in walking the stairs. Akio now has Utena and Anthy moving in with him via the "homemade cooking is healthier than cafeteria food" excuse. The male FA is, in fact, aiming to try out his feeder-fu on Utena, this healthy-conscious fit girl who stands for everything he is against. Saionji, who has been readmitted because reasons, is after Anthy again. He finds himself startled by the BBW's significant weight loss since he last saw her. Anthy further surprises everyone when she attempts to eat a plain oatmeal breakfast along with Utena (an act bringing the girls closer to each other). Yet Anthy's unexplained newfound resolve to eat healthy is sabotaged Akio, who purposely cooked steamy hot instant noodles late into the night.

**Episode Twenty-Six: Miki's Nest Cake**  
Kozue tries making a bird's nest cake for her home economics class, but sweet-toothed Miki keeps on eating the finished product every time before her assignment could be handed in. Things get worse for her, as their father somehow hires Anthy as their family cook, thus subjecting the family to lard-grilled dishes fatty enough to make an American baff. Fearing weight gain, Kozue goes to Acting Chairman Akio for advice during a late-night scooter ride. The FA sells her on intuitive eating –- while leaving out how one needs to eat clean to achieve the weight-stabling effects. Seeing the twins balloon, Utena - Ohtori's resident fit girl - again intervenes.

**Episode Twenty-Seven: Nanami's Egg Diet**  
Nanami tries out an egg-based fad diet to boost protein and cut fat. As she is consuming egg yolk (ymm!) instead of egg white(blah . . .), her blood work goes to hell as her cholesterol level shoots though the roof.


End file.
